


【BatFamily】晨星 Morning Star

by DriedFishTimesTwo



Category: Batman (Comics), Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer(2015), kinda like a crossover, not the TV show version, set after Jason's death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo
Summary: 如果傑森死後來到了路西法‧晨星的酒吧，Lux。





	【BatFamily】晨星 Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一個操蛋的、經不起任何考據的腦洞。背景是Lucifer(2015)的世界，我並不確定那個世界到底有沒有其他英雄，但我們就假設有吧（我努力查過了，真的）。  
雖然寫著BatFamily，但真的出現的只有傑森和一堆蝙蝠家相關暗喻。

傑森仰頭看著酒吧的招牌。Lux。他相信這個字是拉丁文，意思是「光」。他不知道他為什麼在這裡，但他知道自己已經死了。

他記得那場爆炸。他用力地撲在那女人的身上，他不知道這足不足夠保護她的生命，但那是他唯一能做的。

他也不記得他怎麼到這裡的，是他死後就立刻出現在這裡了嗎，或者他在自己也不知道的情況下飄來了？他很確定這裡不是高譚，他記得高譚的每一部份。

酒吧位於三角窗，兩扇厚重的木頭大門讓它看起來更像是一座教堂。

「你不進來嗎，男孩？」一扇木門微微開啟，一顆長著牛角的墨綠色頭顱伸出來，傑森嚇得後退了一步，「老闆說你是一個難得的客人。」

傑森想了兩秒鐘，跟著進了酒吧。酒吧跟他想像的差距不大，和它的外表一樣冷靜肅穆，即使鮮紅的真皮沙發都沒有一點色情或年輕的味道。

「噢，人類。」一個坐在吧檯前的男人轉動高腳椅面對他，「嚴格來說是死掉的人類，一個鬼魂。」

傑森仰頭看向男人。男人有一頭閃耀著光澤的金髮，一雙深沉的琥珀色眼睛，和一對不染塵埃的潔白翅膀。他的臉上有一條很長的傷疤，從左眉上方跨過他的鼻梁一直到他右邊臉頰大約嘴唇的高度。那道傷疤沒有影響他的英俊一分一毫。

「我是路西法‧晨星。」男人說。「來我身旁坐下吧，男孩。」

「……你是惡魔？」傑森不確定自己的聲音是否有任何顫抖。

路西法咧嘴而笑，拿起他的威士忌杯，杯中的醇酒與他眼睛的色彩如出一轍。「我看起來難道不像天使嗎？我當然是天使。」

傑森尷尬地站在那裡，不知道該怎麼回答。

「傑森‧陶德。」路西法呼喚他的名字、觀察他的反應，「……看來你確實叫這個名字。」

「你怎麼──」

男人打斷了他，「你要繼續在那裡站另外三個小時──像你剛才在我的酒吧外面那樣──還是來我旁邊倒杯你的年紀一定不能喝的烈酒？」

他的聲音裡彷彿有種魔力，讓傑森沒有多想就走到他身邊，手腳並用爬上了高腳椅。吧檯後的酒保遞上了一杯威士忌。

在傑森能伸手碰觸酒杯以前，路西法已經奪過了那杯酒。「給這孩子一杯龍舌蘭。那才是現在適合他的酒。」

傑森困惑地轉頭看向天使。

「雖然酒和植物本身是兩回子事，但你知道龍舌蘭的花語嗎，傑森？」路西法看著傑森空洞的雙眼說，「是**為愛付出一切**。」

為愛付出一切。傑森恍惚地想著這和他的關係。

「就你的表現看起來，你應該才剛死不久，還在消化這個事實，或者已經接受了這個事實，但還在消化死去的過程。」路西法打量著他，「從你的裝束看起來，你生前是羅賓，蝙蝠俠的跟班。」

傑森沒有答話，只是睜著眼睛看著他。

「你或許可以跟我分享一下你怎麼死的。」路西法說，語氣輕盈得就像他只是在問他今天洛杉磯的天氣，但傑森聽出了他所說的話裡引導的意味。

「我……我離開了蝙蝠洞去找我的母親，我剛發現她還活著……」傑森艱難地回想，費力得就像用木棍試圖攪動快乾掉的水泥一樣。「她背叛了我，小丑把我們炸了。我死前還試圖保護她。」

「你看，幾乎所有的死亡都可以用寥寥數語說完。年輕的英雄為理應至親之人不顧一切、受人背叛、英年早逝。」天使低喃，從他嘴裡出來的每個字都像詠嘆調跌宕起伏，彷彿他也身歷其境。

「她背叛了我。」傑森雙眼無神。

天使眨了眨眼睛，啜了一口威士忌。

「她背叛了我！」傑森大吼，用力捶向桌子，就像他現在才終於意識到這件事情一樣。整個酒吧瞬間安靜看向他們，路西法不得不轉頭用眼神和手勢安撫他們。

然後傑森開始啜泣。他一邊哭一邊打嗝，抽著吧台上精緻的衛生紙擦著鼻子。天使沒有擁抱他，只是伸出一隻手拍了拍他的肩膀，然後像是意識到什麼一樣輕聲說：「我對你都比對我的親生兒子好。」

「為什麼？」傑森一邊抽著氣一邊問。

「這個嘛，我們是個很複雜的家族。他在他母親的鼓吹下試圖殺死我為他的哥哥們復仇，但是沒成功，最後我把他們都放逐到一個他們永遠離不開的地方了。」路西法說，「愛並不容易，尤其是對我們這些已經活了太久的神、天使和惡魔們來說。年輕的男孩啊，你能做為一個英雄死去，但像我們，我們倘若終於走到生命盡頭，必定是以是手下敗將的身分死去。」

「我不想再當一個英雄了。反正我也死了。」傑森漸漸停下抽泣，平復呼吸。

路西法平靜地看著男孩。那雙藍色的眼睛在酒吧的燈光下像暴風雨欲來的海洋，他可以從那雙眼睛裡看見即將席捲而來的憤怒，那憤怒將比男孩所知更加強大、粗暴，它將淹沒無數性命。

「你讓我想起了一個人類。」路西法示意酒保再為他添酒，「約翰‧康斯坦丁。」

「你認識他？」傑森問，腦中浮現蝙蝠電腦資料庫裡那個頹廢的英國魔法師。

「我見過他，但我們並沒有深交。」

天使的語氣裡既沒有讚賞也沒有鄙視，傑森困惑地問：「為什麼？他看起來是個好人。」

「好人？」路西法沉吟片刻，「或許吧。但他同時有一身即使泡遍地獄裡每條河流都洗不清的罪孽。我從沒看過能讓那麼多各路妖魔鬼怪都如此垂涎的靈魂。」

「但是，一個人要如何同時是個好人又充滿罪惡呢？」

路西法看了傑森一眼，輕聲嘆息。「你總有一天會明白的，孩子。或許你總有一天會發現你和他在這一點上驚人地相似，當然剩下的部分天差地遠。」

「那你呢？」

「我是路西法‧晨星。我曾經是銀城的大天使、地獄的統治者。我曾穿越無數宇宙，並手握晨星之力。我可不是加百列那種不知疾苦、嬌生慣養的天使。我的善與惡恐怕就連上帝都無權評判。」

「噢。」傑森不知道該說些什麼，於是問道：「你知道我接下來怎麼辦嗎？」

他可以感覺到這間酒吧有股神奇的力量，彷彿所有強烈的情緒波瀾都只是一圈漣漪，它能使人平靜。或許和裝潢有關，傑森想。

「如你所見，Lux是個特別的酒吧，它是一個庇護所，給被這個世界拋棄的存在喘息的地方。如果你來到了這裡，必定有一些原由，你可以待到命運指引你離開。但，你要幫忙打雜。」

天使站起身，「這裡是洛杉磯，距離高譚市非常遙遠。我最近閒得發慌，你現在或許可以跟我一起出去，觀光一下。」

男孩跳下椅子，跟著天使穿過厚重的木門，隱身洛杉磯的夜空。

「你聽到了嗎？路西法居然說我不知疾苦、嬌生慣養！」加百列看著門闔上，重重放下啤酒杯，向一旁的麥澤姬說。他激動到啤酒的泡沫濺起，沾在他的鬍渣上。

地獄女王優雅地端著紅酒杯輕啜一口，嫌棄地看了他一眼，「他說的又沒錯。」

「他對那個男孩倒是出奇地關心。」加百列說，「雖然他最近是真的閒得發慌，而且人類鬼魂來到Lux這種事情也極度罕見，但還是很令人匪夷所思。」

「他在那個男孩身上看到了些東西。值得他花費時間。更有可能的只是他真的太無聊了。」麥澤姬說，加百列朝他挑起一邊眉毛，她哼了一聲，「得了吧，加百列。我曾是他的王后，我比你了解他多了。我是莉莉族的惡魔、地獄女王，你不過是不知疾苦、嬌生慣養的天使。」

加百列恨得咬牙切齒。「他絕對只是太無聊了。」

「你來過洛杉磯嗎？」路西法問。他們坐在好萊塢的巨大字符上，準確來說，是倒數第三個字母O上。

傑森搖了搖頭。

「洛杉磯是個特別的城市。」

「每個城市都是特別的。」傑森爭辯，「高譚也是一個特別的城市。」

「就像銀城和地獄一樣。」路西法微笑，算是認同了傑森的話。

「地獄是什麼樣子？」傑森問。

「有趣的是，大部分人比起天堂都更想知道地獄的模樣。」路西法看著男孩搖晃著的雙腿，「地獄沒什麼令人驚豔的，天空大多數時候都是紅的，不是烈焰燃燒的那種紅，是遲暮時分的那種。那裡就像熱帶莽原，植物稀少，大部分都是不高的樹。地獄裡的活物都像我酒吧裡那樣，大概不是很符合你們人類的審美。」

「會有很多……刑罰折磨嗎？」傑森問，聲音裡有些好奇和畏怯。

「那些是確實存在的。」路西法說。

「你為什麼不再是地獄之王了？」

這孩子問題真多，路西法心想。「無聊了。地獄裡也是很多爭鬥的，畢竟那裡住滿了自以為是的惡魔，例如你可能聽過三宮。」

「你認識三宮？你打敗過他嗎？」傑森好奇地問。

「三宮對於成為地獄之王沒有興趣，他一直更喜歡征服一點別的，更何況以他的力量根本不可能奪得地獄王位。」路西法說，「當我離開地獄的時候我把晨星之力給了我以前的王后，讓她統治地獄。但這同時也帶給了她厄運，她的族人恐懼她的力量，於是她只好承諾讓她的哥哥將她的手腕釘在地獄的王座上。」

「你聽起來不是很愛她。」

「麥澤姬不只是我的摯愛，她也是我的朋友、我並肩作戰的夥伴，如果有任何人違反她的意願傷害她，我會為她屠盡地獄。」天使說，他的目光聚焦在太過於遙遠的地方。「愛並不容易。對我們漫長的生命而言，太多牽扯與權謀、太多無法消弭的恩怨，愛太過於困難，逃避卻太過於容易。」

「我想即使生命短暫，愛仍然困難。」傑森說，「我有個養父……就是蝙蝠俠。」

「布魯斯‧韋恩。」

「……對。我蠻確定他愛我的。但他表現的不是很好，我甚至不知道我死了他是不是很難過。你說他會為我復仇嗎？」

「傑森，你比我更了解蝙蝠俠。」天使說。「你知道答案。」

「我試著不對他生氣。但我沒辦法。」傑森說，「也沒那麼重要了。」

路西法平靜的看著男孩。這次那雙藍色的眼睛裡不是暴風雨前的海洋，是映著夜色的水溝。所有的水都能映照月光，即使在世界最骯髒的角落。他在那雙眼睛裡看到了汙濁的水映著漆黑中帶著一點紺藍的夜空，和夜空中被如同薄紗的幾縷殘雲輕輕包覆的蒼白月光。

天使的言語成功的安撫了傑森的情緒。不需要任何人告訴他，傑森也知道自己有多暴躁，總是怒氣沖沖、無法真正發洩。他懷疑路西法之所以把他帶出來並不斷跟他說話概是怕他把慘死的憤怒和仇恨發洩在他的酒吧裝潢上。

事實上傑森想對了。路西法從他身上看到了難以控制的暴力與叛逆，這些對他而言並不陌生。男孩終究年輕也並不複雜，他能輕易看出自己要如何安撫他。因為他看見了男孩眼底和靈魂深處的平靜，那裡有哲學和文學。那裡渴望愛、正義與救贖。

「如果有天我復活了，如果啦，我一定不會再放任那些惡徒活著，我會殺死他們。」傑森說，他的聲音又再度充斥著憤怒。

「你很生氣。你很難過。」路西法說，「到你難以承受的程度。」

「你能幫助我嗎？」傑森的聲音裡帶著一點哭腔，「我感覺它們在侵蝕我。」

「不然你以為我這幾個小時以來在做什麼？傑森，正義會定義它自身。」天使說，「這就是為什麼約翰‧康斯坦丁還能算是一個好人。」

傑森在Lux待了下來，酒吧裡並不是完全沒有人類，但確實只有他是死掉的人類。他很喜歡拉斐爾的男朋友洛林，黑髮青年總是微笑著揉著他的頭，和他一起做著酒吧裡的雜務。他也很喜歡拉斐爾，金髮天使為他的凡人愛人拿掉心臟，但他孔雀羽毛一般的翅膀依然美麗，傑森甚至覺得那是他看過最具詩意的東西之一，排名僅次於烙在麥澤姬半邊臉上的面具，甚至排在路西法臉上的傷疤前面。

他在這裡聽到了許多故事。有些是無盡的痛苦與失意，有些是苦盡終於甘來。他每晚一邊擦杯子一邊聽故事，有時甚至入神到忘記手上的動作，但從來沒有人苛責他。他一直都喜愛書，他喜愛知識與故事。他知道知識與故事能讓人飛速成長，他當羅賓的時光大多花在吸收知識上面，現在他終於能夠停下來聽故事了。

他知道自己在逃避思考很多事情。他不常看到路西法，但當每次他看著路西法時，他都能從對方眼裡看出自己的逃避。

天使的雙眼在各種意義上都像威士忌，那雙眼睛光芒流轉的方式如同歲月打磨，它們的光芒沉斂而堅定。它們迫使傑森看見自己的反射、迫使他思考。傑森不知道自己害怕從那雙琥珀色的眼裡看到什麼，仇恨、憤怒還是破碎？因為傑森確定如果他看見了這些，他絕對沒有看錯。

仇恨的暗流像漲潮一樣緩慢的上升，他能看到遠方憤怒的巨浪，他知道那一道道怒浪將會在礁岩上破碎。

他知道那是他命定的暗喻。

他將會受到仇恨驅使，他將會化身憤怒，他將會破碎──彷彿他還能再更破碎一樣。他能看到下城區沿著一整排破陋的屋簷傾倒而下的雨水匯聚成的水流，因為帶下了高譚骯髒的空氣而無比汙濁；他能看到照進犯罪巷的月光，冰冷、無情，甚至毫無意義。他能在那一地的碎片裡看到高譚的骯髒污穢，因為那些都早已與他的靈魂合而為一。

「傑森。」路西法說，他潔白的翅膀亮麗到能夠反射酒吧由玻璃窗射入的曙光。「即使對於永生不死的生命來說，也難以有什麼是恆久不變的。命運和歷史看似會自我重複，然而只有明鏡一般的雙眼能看出每一次週期輪迴中，一切其實有多麼不同。有時那些不同無濟於事，有時那些不同會開啟全新的道路。」

「我想即使對於十分有限的生命來說，」傑森聽到自己回答，「也難以有什麼是可以真正改變的。有時人們不斷在同一處跌倒並不是因為他們太愚蠢以至於學不會教訓，是因為他們必須有那麼一個弱點，讓他們在每次撞擊地面時能夠在站起來之前，聽一秒鐘他們自己疲憊的喘息與急促的心跳。」

麥澤姬回頭，對傑森露出了讚許的眼神。「如果不是路西法說你有特殊的命運，我都想把你招入麾下了，年輕的男孩。你的腦袋比加百列好多了。」

傑森對著一臉委屈的加百列露出安撫的微笑。

「看來在這裡聽到的各種故事確實讓你的智慧逐漸增長了，但還沒有到你能夠面對自我的程度。」路西法說，「不管怎麼說，你的父親，無論哪一個，都應該以你為豪。」

六個月過去了。

那是一個凌晨，路西法親自為他倒了一杯龍舌蘭。

「有人在試圖復活你。」天使說，「到了你該選擇的時候了。你可以選擇復活，或者如果你想就此安息，我的力量也能為你做到。但無論如何，你在這裡的時光即將畫下句點。」

傑森拿起了杯子，輕啜了一口。

「我會記得在這裡的一切嗎？」傑森問。

「我想不會，那不太可能。你會失去這六個月的記憶，但有一天，你會走出來的。你會找到某種力量平息你的仇恨和憤怒、重組你破碎的心。」

「真可惜。」傑森低喃。路西法想了想，點頭同意。

「但我有一個父親要拯救。」

天使微笑，挑眉問到：「蝙蝠俠？」

「什麼？不，不。他會……有別人會拯救他，那是我做不到的。」傑森說，他知道蝙蝠俠已經有了新羅賓，Lux是資訊流通的地方，他時不時也會上網，「我指的是高譚，或許應該用『母親』比較恰當，但我上次試圖拯救一個母親時……」

路西法一飲而盡他的威士忌，傑森咽下最後一口龍舌蘭。一切盡在不言中。

「如果我沒有這裡的記憶的話，我幾乎可以想像我復活後的樣子。」

仇恨、憤怒與破碎。在這間酒吧裡天使、惡魔和人類們能夠引導他排解這些情緒，但離開了這裡以後，他知道他將獨自面對。

傑森想起他發現布魯斯有了新羅賓時的心情，他從未如此難過委屈。

當時拉斐爾和加百列說，即使是上帝也很自私，事實上，上帝尤為自私。但沒有任何生命是為永遠追隨或陪伴另一個生命而存在的。多米諾面具之下，羅賓並不屬於蝙蝠俠。

他想起他發現小丑還蹦蹦跳跳活得很好時的心情，他從未如此生氣失望。

當時麥澤姬說，她曾被路西法拋棄在地獄裡，痛恨比誰都薄情的天使。但她能夠判斷什麼愛是真實的，她相信傑森也能夠。只是很多時候，愛不會以我們期待的方式展現，這種時候即使是愛也會令人疼痛。

路西法平靜地看著男孩。這次那雙眼睛裡不是暴風雨前的海洋、不是映著夜色的水溝。是風雨過後、混著青色的藍天。那些靈魂的碎片在漫漫長夜的盡頭從鋒利的礁石和死寂的水溝裡升起，化作碧穹中的點點晨星。

那雙眼睛並不乾淨純粹，但是它們明亮、堅定、深邃。天使知道那是受難過後才會有的光芒，他同時知道，或許要到很久以後，這雙眼睛才會再有機會綻放一樣的光。

路西法站起身，指引方向般地向門伸出右臂說：「你說你不想再當個英雄，但傑森，英雄也會定義它自身。你終將是個英雄。你會是高譚的晨星。」

傑森跳下高腳椅，對這些他相處了六個月的人和非人們微笑，然後推開Lux的大門，消失在天邊第一道曙光與滿空晨星之下。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 在Quora上面看到有人問：蝙蝠俠能打敗路西法嗎？  
差點直接笑爛，老爺是真的很強了，但路西法……他是路西法啊，這場戰鬥不用兩秒鐘老爺就會連灰都不剩啦。原本的路西法是真的很蘇了，他的力量和智慧連達克賽德都要直接狗帶。


End file.
